Talk:Koiizumi/@comment-3991308-20150828114024/@comment-26906139-20150830140814
I KNOW AND UNDERSTAND THE FEEL WITH ALGEBRA thats what i feel about algebra everyday. like im always stumped whenever i get something wrong because "tHESE ARE NUMBERS I SHOULD NOT HAVE ANYTHING WRONG" but then i review everything and lauGH because "thE SIGN IS WRONG I CANT BELIEVE"!! math is pretty chill i love math it's straightforward af. SCIENCE !!! yes! yE S !! IT IS RAD!!! also the funny thing is, it wasnt space. dinosaurs, or plants that got me into science. it was genetics im fcuking lAUGHING, all the other things came after i got hooked on genetics. i have heard of caltech before!! i heard they'll have a school here in the PH but idk if that news is reliable.. I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT GETTING IN YOUR PREFERRED SCHOOL. like id love to go to ateneo (bcause they have a class about the sciences of fictional universes!! can u believe it??) but to get my beloved biology course i have to make it to their top 15% in their entrance exam ?? what the heck ?? im sad and desper8 and it doesnt help that my big bro got into their honors classes sighs. ok but theres a chance u wont be alone in the sea of americans!!! u might see idk a batchmate ? idk i hope u get into ur preferred college tho!! SCREW EDISON LIKE. do u know about the x-ray thing? idk how reliable my info is or if this incident is true buT do u know about the x-ray thing where he risked his + his assisstants lives?? like ok chill u can risk ur life but pls dont risk other ppls lives who works for u for money. IM STILL ANGRY ABOUT THE PATENTS TBH. IM SO ANGRY THAT SOME PPL STILL THINK THOMAS EDISON WAS A SCIENTIST, HES NOTHING BUT A '''HACK '''I HOPE U CAN HEAR ME IN THE GRAVE EDISON. ok if we're talkin about fave scientists i adore mendel because honestly?? hes the father of genetics. can u believe that he had a fondness of bees?? ??? althOUGH honestly i may sound weak saying this but like iM not fond of reading other people's work because a) theyre probably not about my fav subjecy, (hONESTLY i only read other ppls work if theyre about my fav subject OR they have a catchy title) b) its a wall of text for me welcome to my personal brand of hell. (did that make sense? i hope it does tbh) plEASE convert to a chill style if u want, bcause honestly having this typin style annoys most ppl (especially parents lmao) bUT pls do not slam the keyboard bcause ur hands might get hurt, and ur keyboard might get destroyed and i probably wont get to read anythin u write so who rlly is winning here? (maybe capitalism bcause ur forced to buy a new keyboard) AAA please do find time to watch my fav movie!! im not gonne overhype it bcause u might get disappointed but i rlly do love pacific rim!! (tfw u type out another long reply im sorry friend aa)